steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Misty 28/Above AU
(Uwaga! To au przechodzi znaczny i powolny remont i aktułalizacje o najnowsze odcinki SU!!!) '''' Zapraszam do czytania! A o co tu chodzi? Rebelia się nie udała, Homeworld wygrało - po prostu Rose Quartz - znanej dawniej jako Różowa Diament - przyłączyło się za mało klejnotów. Rose widząc to, że rebelia przegrywa ujawniła swoją prawdziwą postać Różowej Diament przed resztą Wielkiej Diamentowej Rady. Tu już chyba idzie domyślić się skutków - wściekłość Diamentów, utracenie wiary w rebelię przez większość rebeliantów oraz to, że Różowa została rozbita w ataku gniewu Żółtej Diament. Tba Perła Wygląd Więc zaczniemy od jej najbardziej charakterystycznej cechy jaką jest to, że pół głowy ma w bandażach spod których wystaje rączka jej włóczni (efekt wezwania broni w chwili kiedy miała uszkodzony klejnot). Ma na sobie strój z pierwszego sezonu, tylko, że trochę poszarpany. (Reszty pisać nie będę, bo ta część pozostaje bez zmian.) Charakter Tutaj mam o czym pisać. Zacznę od tego, że nasza kochana Perła oszalała po tym jak straciła Rose. Mimo to ciągle są w niej fragmenty starej dobrej Perły, lecz ciężko je zauwarzyć, gdyż są przesłonięte przez jej szaleństwo. Jest opiekuńcza w obec Stevena i nawet, pomimo tego, że odszedł w kółko go szuka i to jest tak jakby jej obsesja. Relacje Steven Perła dbała o niego, choć myślała (a właściwie myśli), że jest Rose, przez co przebierała go w sukienki i traktowała go jak dziewczynkę. Steven myśli zaś, że ona go nienawidzi, bo jest chłopcem... I częściowo ma rację gdyż Perła go, kocha i nienawidzi jednocześnie. Kocha za cząstkę Rose-a nienawidzi za to, że mu ją odebrał. Ametyst Podobnie jak w oryginale nie przepadają za sobą, choć wydaje się, że Perła współczuje dla Ametyst jej zakażenia i vice versa. Granat Perła bardzo szanuje Granat i traktuje ją niczym swój diament, a Granat wydaje się też ją szanować. W skrócie: lubią się. Lapis Perła nienawidzi Lapis, za to, że "zabrała" jej Stevena. Najchętniej to by ją skruszyła. Perydot To samo co z Lapis. Zdolności Tutaj za dużo nie napiszę, gdyż wszystko jest tak jak serialu, lecz dochodzi jedna dodatkowa zdolność jaką jest hipnotyzujący śpiew. Broń Bronią Perły jest (oczywiście) włócznia. Przez próbę wyciągnięcia jej z klejnotu pomimo pęknięcia, jej rączka wystaje z klejnotu. Klejnot Jest nim owalna perła umieszczona na jej czole. Na obecną chwile jest ona pęknięta, a na dodatek wystaje z nie rączka jej włóczni. Ciekawostki *Według autorki jest chora na schizofrenię. *Była inspirowana Horror! Toriel. Ametyst Wygląd Zacznijmy od zakażonych elementów, czyli od oka i ręki. Więc jej skskażone oko mma czarne białko i czarną źrenice otoczoną neonowo fioletową tęczówką. Więc teraz ręka. Przpomina ona tą kocią, w okół nadgarstka otocząną futerkiem. Po tym jak Steven odszedł od CG zakażenie znowu ją nieco żrarło, czyli skaziło jej drugie oko oraz wyrusł jej biczo-podobny ogon. Nos strój z drugiej regeneracji tylko (oczywiście) nieco bardziej poszarpany. (I to tyle ze zmian) Charakter Jej charakter odziwo w tym au za mocno się nie zmienia. Jedyna różnica polega na tym, że Au nasza ukochana Ametyst jest nieco bardziej spokojna i apatyczna, gdyż jak sama stwierdza "jej dni są policzone". Relacje Steven Dogadują się oraz Ametyst jest jedyną osobą z CG której Steven ufa. Często ze sobą rozmawiają oraz Steven współczuje dla Ametyst ze względu na jej zakażenie. Perła ''' Nie lubią się, choć wydaje się, że dla siebie współczują. '''Granat Raczej się lubią. Lapis ''' Nie przepadają za sobą. '''Perydot Lubi ją troche bardziej niż Lapis. Broń Jest nią bicz. Klejnot Jest on okrągły oraz ma sześciokątną fasetę. Jest on umiesczony na klatce piersiowej. Ciekawostki TBA Lapis Wygląd Jej wygląd za momocno się nie zmienia oprócz kilku detali. W skrócie dół jej spódnicy jest nieco podarty podobnie jak jej bluzka (lepiej opisać XD) po prawej stronie na której z zresztą nie ma ręki Charakter Jest to osoba cicha i zamkięta w sobie. Mimo to dba o Perydot. Wykazuje się też sporym sprytem. Relacje CG Wszystkich nie lubbi, no może nie co bardziebardziej Ametyst. Perydot Lubią się. Steven Lubi go. Umiejętności Lapis ma tylko jedną zdolność-hydrokinezę która jest też jej bronią. Dzięki niej była w stanie wytworzyć wodną protezę ręki. Spis rozdziałów (Na początek. Nie, nie będę rysować odcinków w wersji tego au tylko mam gdzieś tam w przyszłości napisać serie opartą o to, więc... Zapiszę tu prawdopodobne nazwy rozdziałów): *Nieszczęsny los *Diamentowi Łowcy *Błogosławieństwo Diamentów *Zoo *Łowczynil Galeria Zakazonamatyst1.png|Śliczna Ametyst od ukochanej Yin :3 thumb|Perełka od MarySP Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach